Equalist
by tina1311
Summary: Korra has been an equalist all her life, but she realizes that what she thought she was fighting for were all lies. What will happen to the Revolution? Will she rebel with others, including a someone named Mako?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Senna and Tonraq were arguing in another room. Korra watched them but couldn't understand why they were arguing. After all she was only four years old and four year olds didn't have an interest in parents arguing, it was probably just a silly thing anyways. She continued playing with Naga.

"We can't do that to her!" Senna yelled for the seventh time. "It's for her own good! We can't risk Amon taking her bending away! We need to protect her!" Tonraq raised his voice higher. "By sending her away? She is the Avatar her people need her!" Tears filled Senna's eyes. "Don't you understand?! Senna she will be killed by Amon and his henchmen! We have to do this for her!" Tears were trickling down Senna's face by now. Tonraq held her close and whispered in her ear. "I know, I know, I know."

_**A week later **_

The house felt deserted without the usual hearty laugh of her. She was gone, to a better place. Senna and Tonraq continued on with their lives, praying and thanking that every day they had survived another day with their bending.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"There here." Tonraq said. He grabbed his wife's hand, said a silent prayer and they both prepared to die.

_BOOM BOOM.  
_

_**12 years later**_

**Korra**

"Korra, Amon has summoned you to his office." Korra nodded to the Lieutenant and followed him to his headquarters. She entered and the door closed behind her. It was just her and Amon; she let out a deep breath and spoke. "Sir, you called?" Amon turned around in his chair.

The mask, the terrifying two eyes, filled with pain and destruction pierced at her. And the red dot, every time she saw it her stomach flipped, reminding her of all the people lost in the equality war, including her parents. Those filthy benders, how they dare kill her parents, her skin started boiling underneath the scratchy equalist uniform. Thank goodness one of Amon's equalists found her. Amon had told her that her parents were killed by a raid of benders; she believed him of course and joined his rebellion to fight against them.

Amon had liked Korra's determination when she joined, showing strength emotionally and physically very fast. She caught on very well and soon was training with the higher ranks, where they also worked with a man known as Hiroshi Sato, the man everyone wanted to work with. He was extremely intelligent for an old large man, creating weapons for the equalists and making plans to keep the movement from forwarding. He was the man in charge of all the plans, working very close with Amon. They had been a success.

The Revolution was now covering the entire Water Tribe, cleansing almost all the waterbenders. However Hiroshi had told Amon not to worry. Cornering each of the nations, attacking and cleansing their ability to bend was their plan. Amon had been waiting all his life for this, hiding for almost 8 years, and thanks to Hiroshi and his master mind finally being able to put his plan in action, and now he had done it.

"Korra," She cringed, the raspy voice saying her name left chills up her spine, Amon was a good man but she was always uncomfortable around him. "It seems that according to my masters who have been training you; that you seem to have excelled excellently." Amon slowly got up from his seat and walked back and forth slowly, his hand behind his back. "For a sixteen year old this is extrodinary, there are very few who have showed such talent at this age. I am putting you on a mission, a very difficult one. But I know you will succeed. You are to find Councilmen Tarrlock and bring him to me, alive. You will be accompanied by another equalist. Dismissed." Korra's heart started again and she left Amon.

_Great, not only do I have to do an extremely hard mission but I have to do it with someone else! I bet this equalist doesn't even know how to do a real mission. _Korra sighed in annoyance, returning back to her room and flopping on the stiff mattress. The "rooms" that Amon gave his equalist guards weren't exactly comfortable but at least Korra didn't have to share them with anybody else like the undertrained equalists do. Although she still wished the room had windows, one of the disadvantages of living underground. Korra took off her equalist outfit and placed on her shorts and her tank top and headed to the sparring gym, one of the few places she liked.

**Mako**

"Ughh, grr!" He grunted punching the bag in front of him. It had been an hour since he been in the gym. He didn't mind spending the whole day. He just needed to get his mind cleared and bring in positive thought of this so called mission that Amon had told him about earlier this morning. He hated doing missions with other people; at least Amon was recognizing him for his ability, again.

_I bet I am going to be stuck with a newbie. Great just what I need. _He punched the bag again and then took a break. Mako walked over to his bag and pulled out his water bottle, but a picture slipped out from underneath. A picture of his parents, Mako sat down and looked at the picture for the billionth time. He remembered that day they were killed.

_It was a quiet evening in their neighborhood, like always. Bolin, his brother, was playing with his cards. Mom was making noodles, Bo's favorite. Mako was at the table, watching and listening to his mom humming a tune. Dad was teaching Bolin a card game at the other table. A cool night breeze swept by from the opened window in the kitchen. _

"_Honey! Did you hear that?" His mom said. Mako's dad came into the kitchen. "Hear what?" All of sudden they heard screams and then an explosion from next door. "I will check it out." Mako's dad ran out the door. "Wait dad! Wait for me!" Mako called after him. His tiny five year old feet raced out the door. Mako's mom yelled for him but he didn't listen. "Mako get in the house NOW!" He saw his dad running after him and grabbing him. From behind he saw a group of people dressed in black uniforms throwing bombs at their house. He screamed. BOOM. The beautiful garden was now in flames. "GET IN THE BACKYARD!" His dad yelled, Mako's mom grabbed Bolin and they raced out the back yard, they were trapped with the high fences. "DADDY!" Mako wailed still in his arms. "Take this Mako and keep Bolin safe." He took the red scarf from around his neck and put it around Mako's. "NO! I am not going without you and mommy!" He cried. "You have too, I love you so much." The family gathered into a group huddle, but Mako refused to let this happen and screamed. Another bomb set their living room on fire in their house. Mako's dad slid open a loosened piece of wood in the fence and pushed them through. Both parents telling them they loved them and kissed them goodbye. Bolin wailed, Mako was crying, and then he heard the screams of his parents. That night they wandered around. The air smelling like smoke still, and the stench of burnt bodies was tremendous. They stayed in a dumpster; it wasn't until a man found them and took them to Amon._

Mako was thankful after that night for Amon. If it weren't him, his brother and him would have been dead on the streets. But something about Amon made him very uncomfortable. He shrugged it off and put everything away and started off to his room. Mako was walking pretty fast and turned around the corner and bumped violently into someone else. "Watch would you!?" The girl yelled in annoyance. Mako was on top of her his face an inch from hers, and man was she beautiful. The blue radiant eyes sparkled into his golden warm eyes. Their chests breathing up and down from being startled to death. "Uh-um…"Mako stuttered, struggling to get off of her. They got off each of other and reached for their belongings. Mako quickly picking up his and her belongings, and muttering a sorry before the situation could get any awkwarder ran back to his room.

He unlocked the door to find Bolin sleeping; he stirred when Mako came in the room. Bolin was a pretty good equalist but somehow he wasn't as good as Mako. Which Mako was thankful for, because he wouldn't be sent of dangerous missions. _Spirits if anything happened to him…_ Mako dropped his bag on the floor and went to his bed, still hot and sweaty from sparring. Wishing there was a window, but only a vent that was automatically controlled. At first Amon had asked him if he wanted his own room, but Mako rejected, saying he wanted to be with his brother, but now he wished he had asked for it because Bolin's snoring was _loud._ His mind slowly wandered back to that dark-skinned girl, I wonder who she is? That night he dreamed of an Avatar saving the world. Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra**

Korra sat up in her bed. She looked at the bright red numbers in her clock. 7:30am. _Late again_. Korra muttered under breath and got out of bed. She put on her equalist outfit fixed her hair up in the usual three ponytails and ran out the door. The hallway was dim, as usual, and she took a number of turns before she finally reached her training area. The underground equalist hideout felt like a large submarine to Korra. She turned the door open and saw her fellow members sparring already. Innocently and quietly as she could, Korra walked over to a group taking a break, making it look like she wasn't late. "KORRA!" _Of course it wouldn't be that easy. _She spun around and was faced to an angry teacher. "I believe this has been your twenty-third ti-"He was cut off my Korra babbling on. "Yeah, yeah yeah I know consequences and blah blah. You think I want to hear for the twenty-third time?" Her teacher glared at her harshly, she could have sworn that the vein in his head was going to explode any second. "If you weren't late then you wouldn't have to." He walked away stomping loudly. "Everyone back in their stances!"

**Mako**

"Bo. Get up." He took one of Bolin's smelly shoes and pushed it in his face. No reaction, _wow he is a fighter for his sleep. _"You missed dinner." Mako said plainly. Immediately Bolin was on his feet, his face in pain. "Wh-why didn't you wake me up earlier Mako!?" He said in disbelief. "I am just joking Bolin. It was the only way." Bolin glared at him. "Don't ever do it again." He walked over to his bed and flopped back on it. "Wow, you class must have been pretty rough today?" Mako asked walking over to the chair in between their beds. Bolin stirred in his bed so he was facing the ceiling. "Yeah, it was. Shen made us do like a weightlifting class today. It was pretty good the first half for me but then he moved me up to a harder WOD. After that I almost practically couldn't feel my arms or legs!" Mako plopped his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, Amon has been training a lot of the under trainers harshly these past few days. You think something is going on?" He waited for a response but all he could hear was snoring. Mako got up from his chair and laid down on his bed, pulling out his only picture of his parents. "I miss you mom and dad." He put the picture back in his pillowcase and went to sleep. The large red numbers on the clock saying 11:43 lit the dark room. Until he heard a harsh knock on the door.

**Korra**

Korra ran into her room, eager to get out of her itchy and sweaty equalist uniform and put on her tank top and shorts. She then ran for her cool bed that was waiting for her. _This bed has never felt so good. _Her sparring class didn't go so well today, either Master Lee was really cranky from his outrage from her this morning for being late or another lady turned him down. She wasn't surprised if any lady would turn him down; he was an old wrinkled prune. No one would want that snobby selfish cranky aged man anyways. Korra had noticed how her combat classes had gotten difficult over the past few days. She thought that maybe something bad was happening in the outside world and Amon had increased training. But she didn't like any of it at all. A couple minutes passes by until she was awoken by a harsh knock at her door. _Looks like someone forgot to take their chill pill. _She groaned in the dark and reached for the door handle. What she didn't expect was Lieutenant to be at her door. "Come with me right away, quickly. Amon wants to see you."

**Mako**

"Who's at the door bro?" Bolin asked groggily. "Well obviously I haven't opened to see who it is!" He said harshly. Mako opened the door and saw Lieutenant. "Mako, Amon had ordered you to come see him right away, immediately. Follow me." Mako blinked surprised, usually Amon didn't ask for people in the middle of the night. "Let me just get my uniform." He felt a hand pull him out of his room. "No, there is no time." Mako nodded and yelled at Bolin saying he would be back later; he heard a mumble from Bolin's bed and followed Lieutenant. "Where are we going?" He asked anxiously. "Amon has held a meeting deeper underground for security." Mako knew that this was going to be serious and walked quickly.

**Korra**

The room she was waiting was actually a pretty decent room compared to all the other dull rooms above. It was pretty large and had many maps of the world hanging around the walls. A fire was burning on the other side of the room keeping the room warm from how deep it was. A large table was placed in the middle of the room, holding the largest and most detailed map of the Earth Kingdom that Korra had ever seen. At least fifty mini statues were placed all over the map. Korra was astonished. She heard a door creak open and a boy was pushed in. The door closed behind him leaving Korra and the boy who had ran into her the other day. "Here to knock down some more things?" She asked cockily.


End file.
